McDonald's
|founders = McDonald's: Richard and Maurice McDonald McDonald's Corporation: Ray Kroc |key people = Andrew J. McKenna (Chairman) Steve Easterbrook (President and CEO) |products = Hamburgers, chicken, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes, salads, desserts, coffee, breakfast }} McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. List of promotions Universal *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Swapped'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''Quest'' (2013) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''Home'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Luna & Zak'' (2015) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Imagimals'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Lix'' (2017) Disney * Toy Story (1995) (Europe and Asia only) * Hercules (1997) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Chicken Little (2005) * Cars (2006) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) Warner Bros. * Space Jam (1996) * TMNT (2007) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) 20th Century Fox * Puppet Pals (2006) (Europe and Asia only) * Kate & Chris (2007) (Europe and Asia only) * Metro Cone 2 (2008) *''Puppet Pals 2'' (2008) *''Wild Forest'' (2009) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) *''Rio'' (2011) *''Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York'' (2011) *''Little Lily'' (2011) *''Puppet Pals The Third'' (2012) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) *S.M.A.R.T: Family of Spies (2012) *''Epic'' (2013) *Workers (2013) *''Rio 2'' (2014) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *Metro Cone Forever (2015) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) *''Toon Party (2016)'' *Go!Studios' SuperTeens (2017) *''Kate & Chris: FusionMania'' (2018) *''Birdz'' (2018) *Jose Maldonaldo (2018) Sony *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) Paramount *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Happy Meals Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Ice Age, Jose Maldonaldo (2003), Robots, The Mad, Mad, Cats Movie, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Puppet Pals, Kate & Chris, and ''The Simpsons Movie ''are the only 20th Century Fox Animation films so far not to be promoted by McDonald's. However, McDonald's did promote Puppet Pals and Kate & Chris in some countries (particularly Europe and Asia) outside of the United States and Latin America. Category:Companies Category:Merchandise Category:McDonald's Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Go!Studios